justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anonymous230385/Archive 1
GMRE (talk) 19:15, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Just Cause wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JustCauseFan4Life page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kronos890989 (talk) 10:54, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Links When adding links, try to add "internal links" instead of "external links". To better understand, look at the way I converted your external links to internal ones here. Creating internal links is actually easier than external links. This can be done easiest when editing in "source" mode. Type "GMRE (talk) 18:53, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. I have never tried that. Though probably because I'm a editing rookie that plays a lot of this game User:JustCauseFan4Life 17 december 2014 ::None of us knew it all on the first day. Two more little tips: *When you edit any talk page, end your message with 4 of this symbol: ~ (it's near the top left corner of a usual keyboard). It will automatically add the link to your user page and the time of the edit. If we didn't do that, talk pages would become incomprehensible messes. *It's better to respond to a message on the same talk page. Otherwise, if the discussion becomes longer, it'll be difficult to make sense of it. GMRE (talk) 21:02, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Game version What game version do you have? , , ? If it's PC, I can recommend some programs that can take good looking screenshots. GMRE (talk) 20:57, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :Okay yeah, I have a PC JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 01:52, December 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Unless you pirated the game, I think Steam can take screenshots. I'm recently using Fraps, but that's not a free program and not worth it for just a few screenshots. This might help too: http://search.yahoo.com/search?p=free%20screenshots%20program Really any free screenshots program that's compatible with the game is good enough. GMRE (talk) 14:15, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Coast guard Pequod - Harpoon PC 350? You edited the San Esperito Coast Guard article and added that they also use Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. How do you know it was a coast guard boat and not a police one, if you said it was marked as a police boat? GMRE (talk) 16:46, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :I'm confused. I mean, isn't the Triton - G3 Taiphoon marked with police symbols? The coast guard still use the same markings as the police. I'm also basing my judgement on that. :Anyway, what kind of police operate in water anyway? Despite the fact that the Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 has police symbols (and the drivers are still police) what kind of police patrol off the coast of a fort? Especially when the fort has different uniformed police? JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 23:44, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll try to get a picture of the coast guard to clear this up. GMRE (talk) 13:58, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::No problem... JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 17:13, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Redirects You don't have to replace redirects with longer links. GMRE (talk) 15:24, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Hear ye Anonymous230385 (talk) 15:37, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Videos Hi, i'm joseph i would like than you explain me how add video in a embedded player, thanks Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 03:04, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Links If you'd wait a few minutes, you'd see red links turning into links. I don't just create red links and then forget about them. GMRE (talk) 21:21, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Hear ye Anonymous230385 (talk) 21:23 June 29, 2015 (UTC) First sentence The first sentence doesn't really need multiple links in it. That information is what the article content is for. GMRE (talk) 19:02, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Okay Anonymous230385 (talk) 19:04, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Grammar corrections Thanks very much for your correction realized in Provincia de San Mateo :) (Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 10:03, July 6, 2015 (UTC)) Grammar Hi, can u help me in this sentence, tell me is is correct grammar: *The province is composed of: **A big a piece of land where is located: four marked settlements, two Safehouses, an unmarked Cartel villa, a factory and a nightclub, is easy drive by the road system composed by a principal highway and seven small and short roads. **A medium size island where is located a cartel villa: "Caza Feniz". This island is connected with the land through a old bridge made of wood, the road system is composed by many small roads and a principal highway, some of road ends are near each-other, so it's easily possible to drive through the island to get to another road or travel from one side of it to another side of the same. **A small island where is located the village Montoya, the principal road of this island is a small road around of the island and a second road from one side of the island to another side of the same. This island is connected with the land through a small road it start in this island but ends at Provincia de El Oro. **A set of three tiny islands without roads where there are a small fishing communities. In the small island located near to the land side of this province there are a set of two windmill. Thanks very much, Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 00:54, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Okay it would go something like this: *This province is composed of: **A big piece of land where two Safehouses, an unmarked Cartel villa, a factory and a nightclub is located. It is an easy drive by the road system composed by a principal highway and seven small and short roads. **A medium size island where the cartel villa "Casa Feniz" is located. This island is connected with the land through a old bridge made of wood. The road system is composed by many small roads and a principal highway. Some of the road ends are near each other, so it's easily possible to drive through the island to get to another road or travel from one side of it to another side of it. **A small island is where the village Montoya is located. The principal road of this island is a small road around the island and a second road from one side of the island to another side. This island is connected with the land through a small road. It starts in this island but ends at Provincia de El Oro. **A set of three tiny islands where there are small fishing communities. On the small island located near the land side of this province, there is a set of two windmills. Anonymous230385 (talk) 2:06, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Gallery Hi, can u wait me that finis the added all images before you edit the sction?, because cause conflic User:Joseph Aedo 44 :Sure... I think you meant "Hi, can you wait for '' me ''to finish adding all the images before you edit the section? Because that causes conflict Anonymous230385 (talk) 15:32, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::It's not possible to know that someone else is editing. That's why we have the Template:Construction. GMRE (talk) 15:35, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay so...? Anonymous230385 (talk) 15:37, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Sidemission info I noticed that you have some intel on the availability of sidemissions. You might be interested in checking out Types of missions in Just Cause. GMRE (talk) 20:06, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Actually I was tentatively speaking in terms of the availability of side-missions because I really didn't know that the side-missions can change until about a year ago, when I wanted to do this side-mission involving destroying a silo after killing some Montano boss or something like that, and I could not find it. And so I picked up on some other side-missions and then I did an Agency mission, and just like I said, the side-missions changed. However, I did notice one thing: the side-missions seem to revolve around 5 for each "mission" and then most of them just repeat. This applies to both the Guerrillas and Riojas. Anonymous230385 (talk) 21:17, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Gallery according to the administrator: the gallery can't subdivide in this sections: sidemissions, story-line missions or safehouses, only divide in: land, aircraft, nautical and miscellaneous. (I did the same and GMRE erase it :P ) -The Cat- Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 21:05, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :If you guys think the articles are so much better that way, do it, but just try to keep it with in limits of reason. There's no sane reason to have separate galleries for only 2 pictures and then another one for like 1 more picture. GMRE (talk) 21:59, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay here's the thing: As far as I AM concerned, there are only two reasons why I upload pics: ::*To post pictures of rare vehicles. ::*To expand galleries. ::Now I don't know about y'all, but I'm just not used to seeing wrong English grammar. Anonymous230385 (talk) 22:50, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :What do you think GMRE about the montano gallery, that can be divided in this section :Land Vehicles: 6 images :Story Line Mission: 4 images :Sidemissions: 2 :is correct do it? :I do, but if incorrect, tell me, I fix. :check the montano gallery ::As far as I am concerned, the gallery looks fine to me. Anonymous230385 (talk) 22:50, July 13, 2015 (UTC) New template See Namechange at Just Cause Wiki:Templates. GMRE (talk) 22:07, July 13, 2015 (UTC) You said you had 2 pictures... ...that have bad names? GMRE (talk) 18:28, July 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I mean like pictures that I initially named like "AI failure" or even "impossible". Ya know the picture of the Ballard M5B1 Scout that was inside Rioja 04 Eagles nest? I initially named it "impossible" because... I think its self-explanatory. And then there was the picture of the UH-10 Chippewa where it appeared to be running straight into a wall. I named that one "AI failure". ::So that's what I mean by "bad names" Anonymous230385 (talk) 19:45, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles gallery :) Hi,I have seen that in vehicles gallery exist differents versions of it according to the factions, so I have an idea, divide the gallery according to the factions, i did it in this gallery: Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Gallery, also see this:[Gallery change], you can see that is more organized, what do you think about that? '-The Cat-' Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 12:58, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :As far as I'm concerned, the gallery looks fine to me Anonymous230385 (talk) 19:09, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Code grammar Someone change the codes that i put in some pages, changing the gallery to Gallery (¬ ¬), thanks for fix it. -The Cat- :Um... I never changed any codes..? Anonymous230385 (talk) 12:08, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::What exact article? How are we suppose to help you? GMRE (talk) 18:20, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Was a confusion, they change the name to capital letter, how i edit using a source code, i see it in that way, It was my confusion, -The Cat- Pursuit Why yesterday u was in a pursuit? O.o -The Cat- "Why yesterday I was in a pursuit" BECAUSE I WAS ANGRY AND I STILL AM.........sigh...over life I was hyper-editing to try and relieve some stress Anonymous230385 (talk) 12:30, July 17, 2015 (UTC) *Go to the game kill some police or better go to military base and kill a soldier and kill and kill.... good plan XD :Does it not occur to you that I am not in the mood right now to talk about anything? And what if I were to tell you right now I am mounted gunning a hundred soldiers right now on the highway with a Guerrilla NPC with no knowledge of driving :Just...don't leave any messages for a while or reply Changes in gallery I can ask a favor?, don't change the things in my editions, wait to the admin he do it, I appreciate so muche when you fixed the grammar because is not my native language, if i have some problem or i'm not sure about something i leave a message to the admin about it, inclusive when i have question about images locations. thanks :) Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 12:35, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :Okay here's the thing, I'm just trying to fix some grammar that doesn't sound right. And by the way, I know that English is not your native language. I can tell you right now English is my second language. But I still speak it fluently along with Chinese (my first language). Here's the thing, it's not like I going to go around fixing every gallery you edit, it's just that wherever I see grammar problems, I fix it. :And should I also note that you have been on this wiki for 2 months, 2 weeks, and 1 day (today)? I've been on this wiki for 7 months and 3 days (today). I'm just... :Anonymous230385 (talk) 14:36, July 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm just gonna point out that time doesn't set ones rank here and also that very few active editors here are native english speakers. There's a lot that doesn't sound right at this wiki, but fixing grammar would be a full-time job, if someone would try it. And we don't own the articles, or individual edits here. Anyone can improve nearly anything they see. That's how a wiki works. GMRE (talk) 16:04, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay ya know what I'm not going to play this game of cat and mouse :::-The Cat- do whatever ya want :::Anonymous230385 (talk) 16:13, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Locked Adding the template does not automatically lock the page. I locked it for you. Ask me on my talk page when you need it unlocked. GMRE (talk) 14:57, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Brown Rotor industries ATRV? Where did you see one? GMRE (talk) 11:16, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :El Crucero Air Base. Here I'll get a screenshot but it's probably going to be low resolution Anonymous230385 (talk) 15:25, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :Okay yeah that one is black sorry for creating the confusion Anonymous230385 (talk) 15:40, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::The one in the infobox picture was taken from that base. GMRE (talk) 16:47, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Weaponless army MV. Hi. You added the following picture of a rare sidemission vehicle: Can you tell me what mission you completed on the save file where you found this rare variant? Thanks. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 19:35, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :Uh... I remember this as a sidemission where I had to steal the keys off of this vehicle. I remember distinctly because, as far as I'm concerned, that was also the first time I had ever seen a weaponless army MV. I was like, "Oh, I have to steal a MV. But wait... what?! This MV is missing its mounted gun! And the action button says E Take Keys!" Anyhow I still stole it and ended up being pursued by, oddly, a ton of military Vaultier ALEV Patrol Specials :I think this is one of the sidemissions towards the end of the game. I already added the description on Types of missions in Just Cause. Or if I haven't, I will... momentarily Anonymous230385 (talk) 19:48, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Do you remember where that picture was taken? That might be able to clue me in a little on where to find it. ::The background shows some shipping containers next to a small village, and you appear to be on some sort of a beach, or at least close to sand. Additionally you said this was around the end of the game, so what I'm thinking is perhaps the island where Esperito City is?--UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 18:45, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Actually now that I think about it, I think this is a city, like Paradiso Melledino, but I don't think I ever did any missions near that place... :::I honestly don't remember. I just thought this was a rare vehicle and I took a picture to add it to the wiki but then Joseph Adeo 44 comes along and adds much better resolution pictures than mine, which led GMRE to delete it (which I don't blame him) and... :::I don't know. You might just have to get lucky on side-missions. I can tell you it is towards the end of the game. :::BTW, where did you find this picture?! I thought it was long deleted!!! :::Anonymous230385 (talk) 22:14, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Currently it's on the MV Article. If it got deleted from there the first time, I saw it before that happened and added it back. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 19:00, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Oops. I must have not noticed that it's a slightly different version. Some articles have ended up with multiple pictures of the same version from the same angle. GMRE (talk) 19:03, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Back from some investigation, and I managed to find the spot where the picture was taken: :::::It's in the middle of a village called Mi Colonia, it's just up the road from Agency Safehouse 4. Maybe knowing where it is will jog your memory on what mission you completed before? Also, what system was that taken on? :::::I did missions in Mi Colonia for Some Enchanted Evening, Dismissed Without Honors, and Sink the Buccaneer, but I didn't have any luck finding it. However, Mi Colonia is in Provincia Quesada, which is unlocked as Unstable after Love is in the Air, meaning the weaponless MV could appear at any mission after that. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 20:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yo UNHC (do you mind if I call you that? 'U'ser'n'''ame'h'ere'C'''ustoms) uh now that you mention it... I think it is after Love is in the Air. Or some mission very close to it. ::::::Here's my own policy of Just Cause (1) (I'm not saying y'all should follow it, but it's just my way): ::::::*Complete Agency mission. ::::::*If applicable, liberate settlements in unstable provinces (preferably towns as they unlock the entire province) ::::::*Repeat until Taking Out The Garbage. By this point, all provinces should be green except for Isla Dominio. While I'm at it, complete all 7 races. ::::::*Complete said mission (Kill President Mendoza). ::::::*Do whatever you want (You beat the game essentially) ::::::Other than the first time I completed this game (which was basically divide and conquer and complete Agency missions because I didn't know this wiki even existed), I always used this strategy and if what you say is true, then it is highly conceivable that this sidemission can take place around Love is in the Air. ::::::Still, this doesn't mean that our analysis and conjecture is right. ::::::The military mainly takes over the role of the police after Good Cop, Bad Cop, but there are still few sidemissions featuring them. Then after Guadalicano Choo Choo, the Black Hand replace the military in village liberations, and that's when the military sidemissions start to become more repetitive. However, there are just as many Black Hand sidemissions as there are military ones. ::::::So all I have to say is... good luck. (Although by this point in this discussion I will probably be cutting a path of destruction searching San Esperito for this mission as well) ::::::Anonymous230385 (talk) 4:47, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Thanks for the good luck. Looks like I'm going to have to play half of the game over again. Luckily for me I have a save file that's at Test of Loyalty so I won't have to replay anything before that. About the nickname, I really don't care what you call me. If you want to type four letters instead of my actual username go right ahead. Seems like what the internet likes to do, save typing time by creating acronyms. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 00:34, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Companies Every vehicle that has a company page should have a link to the company page. GMRE (talk) 22:41, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, yeah, yeah hang on I'm getting there Anonymous230385 (talk) 22:43, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives